Unlove You
by Stessa
Summary: Sharpay Evans had many problems. The talent show was one of them. She had no idea what she was going to sing, until she heard a song one day, and just had to have it. But maybe Kelsi had other plans. Another Kelpay one-shot, written for LJ Bard.


**Unlove You **

**The Kelpay love is still here, people :D **

**--ooo--**

Sharpay Evans had many problems. She had some problems she wanted to talk about; some problems she didn't mind speaking of aloud; some problems that weren't weird. But she also had some problems she wouldn't mention to anyone. She had some problems she would rather keep to herself and live with, because they were just too embarrassing.

One of the main things in her life right now was her mother. Since Ryan got a girlfriend, she had been pestering Sharpay about finding a sweet, little boy, who could come to their family dinners, and be a nice son-in-law. But Sharpay kept telling her mother that high school boys were so immature, and that it would never happen. But the real problem was not that high school boys are immature, but a totally different thing… For all she cared they could be more mature than a 70-year-old, and she still wouldn't get with them.

She didn't _roll _that way.

She had discovered that long ago, but she had never said so to anyone. She couldn't even get it over her lips. She had come to terms with the fact herself, but letting other people know would just… it would kill her. It would ruin her reputation. It would ruin her mother, and it would ruin the Evans family. She knew for a fact, that she would probably end up being disinherited, if she ever brought a girl home and said, 'Mom! This is my girlfriend'. There was just no way her mother would accept that.

Sharpay pretty much got what she wanted, but this she was sure of.

And then of course, she had troubles about finding a song for the talent show. That was one of the problems she gladly spoke out loud. She asked everyone on her way if they had an idea for her. But so far, no one had. She wanted to do something great; something original. Gabriella had, when Sharpay had demanded an idea from her, in her scared state suggested she sing Aly and AJ, but Sharpay had laughed at that and continued down the hall.

Like she would _really_ sing Aly and AJ. That was just the joke of the year. And since that day, Sharpay hadn't been able to take Gabriella serious whenever she saw the brunette. She had a feeling the perfect song wasn't there for her yet. She had a feeling she hadn't heard it, but how would she be able to sing it, if she didn't know it? That was the big question. Now, she could play the piano and the guitar, but she wasn't much of a writer, so she couldn't just make something up.

She also… She also wanted a song that did something for her. A song where she meant what she was singing. Something that got her feelings out in the open, without having to really tell. Not about the problems with her mother, but… the feelings she was having for a certain girl around campus.

No. No, it wasn't Gabriella. Most people would probably suspect Sharpay to fall for the brunette girl. Gabriella was beautiful, and she was desirable, Sharpay had to admit that, but she wasn't _her_. Sharpay preferred small girls with funny hats and round glasses. She preferred someone who didn't sing in high-pitched voices; someone who could compose. And since this school really didn't hold many composers, it wasn't hard to figure out who stole her heart.

There was just something about Kelsi. Sharpay didn't know what it was, but the girl had suddenly just taken her heart. It happened at Lava Springs. Sharpay had always told Kelsi what to do, and Kelsi had always done what Sharpay told her to do, but their relationship changed that summer. Kelsi got a bit more of a back-bone, and Sharpay got a little less demanding. Especially towards Kelsi. She wasn't as mean to her as to the rest. They weren't friends, no, but they got along. And Sharpay wished they'd never be friends – they had to be so much more.

And that was what she wanted to sing about. She wanted to sing about Kelsi, and the love she held for her. She wanted to sing about the problems it caused her to love a girl like her, and how she wished she didn't love her, but couldn't help but to. She feared that song had never actually been written, so she would probably have some troubles doing that.

She made her way into the school quite early that morning, hoping to go over some lyrics in the auditorium. She had a few suggestions for herself, but none of them really worked. She'd have to try, and eventually she'd have to pick one too. She stopped by her locker to get the lyric sheets, and then slowly made her way to the auditorium. No one was at school; she didn't even run into the janitor. She hurried up the stairs, and was about to go inside, when she heard slow tunes coming from there.

Someone was playing the piano. And since Sharpay knew no one except Kelsi at this school could play the piano, that someone had to be Kelsi. Sharpay slowly peeked past the corner and saw Kelsi sitting by the piano, slowly letting her fingers move across the keys, while she was humming softly. Then she stopped, shook her head, and corrected something on a sheet of paper.

Then she started playing again, and Sharpay's breath got caught in her throat, when Kelsi also started singing.

"_I can't unlove you, Can't do that, No matter how I try, I'll never turn my back on, Someone who loved me too, I can do most anything I have to…_"

Kelsi looked pleased with herself, and continued letting her delicate fingers move across the keys on the piano. She wasn't singing anymore, but Sharpay loved the melody. And those words… Those words were as taken right out of her mind. They were what she felt. It was everything she was baring inside. Her feelings for the small girl was just like that. Of course, Kelsi hadn't actually loved her, but still… It was perfect.

She had to have that song.

The beast came up in her right then and there. She had to have that song. She had to sing it at the talent show. It would take the audience by storm and she would win and she would be happy… She forgot that Kelsi might have actually written this for someone else, and quickly got out of her hideaway and went down the aisle, high heels clicking against the floor.

Kelsi looked up immediately; shocked. She stopped playing and stood up, she looked ready to defend herself for whatever she had done.

Sharpay stopped in front of her, and snapped her fingers, "Yes, Kelsi, please. I have to have that song!" Sharpay demanded, a small smile on her face. She couldn't help it. Yes, she was trying to be intimidating here so Kelsi would let her have the song, but she also didn't want to scare the other girl too much.

Kelsi sat back down again, and quickly grabbed the lyric sheet, "I'm sorry." She mumbled, and stared up at Sharpay with wide eyes, "It's actually not available, Sharpay."

"Don't tell me you've written this for Montez to do at the talent show." Sharpay said, placing her hands on her hips. She stared down at the smaller girl, brown eyes hard.

"No, I haven't." Kelsi explained to her, and hugged the lyric sheet closer to her body, afraid that Sharpay would steel it like she did at Lava Springs, "This actually isn't for anyone. It's for me. I wrote it for myself."

Sharpay gave her a snobby look, "And what would you use it for, Kelsi?" she wanted to know, "You don't usually sing your own music. You compose it. So. Let's have it."

Kelsi shook her head again, standing her ground this time. She didn't want to lose these lyrics. If Sharpay got her hands on this song, she would change it into some horrible show-tune, and the beauty of it would be ruined. This was not about dancing and happy music; this was about love, and passion and pain…

"Are you saying no to me?" Sharpay demanded to know. She didn't care if she was now scaring the crap out of the girl she was in love with; she had to have that song. And it didn't matter anyway. It was not like Kelsi would ever know, let alone feel the same. She might as well do anything in her might to get this song.

Kelsi swallowed hard, and Sharpay could see she was cracking, "Y-yes…"

Sharpay extended her hand and blinked a few times, "Give it, Kelsi."

Kelsi cried on the inside and mentally smacked herself, when she handed the lyric sheet over to Sharpay, who happily took them in her hands. Her greedy eyes went over the first few lines, and Kelsi watched that smile on her face grow bigger. She couldn't help but love how she made her this happy, but she also hated the fact that her masterpiece was about to be ruined.

"This is really great, Kelsi." Sharpay admitted, and lifted her eyes, so they met Kelsi's in a gaze, "It's really, really great. These lyrics are beautiful. I don't know how you do it."

Kelsi's eyes went wide by the praises she got from Sharpay. That had never happened before, and she had never hoped it would. She had always admired Sharpay's creativity and her singing voice, but she had never thought Sharpay liked her music. After all, she always changed it.

"Thanks…" Kelsi whispered, as her heart swelled up to double size, "…I guess…"

Sharpay's eyes went wide, as if she just remembered what she was saying. She quickly looked around, to see if anyone was there, and saw that no one was. Then she glared down at Kelsi, their faces inches apart, "We never had this conversation!" she said, before she took a hold of all her things and turned around on her heel; hurrying out of the auditorium.

Kelsi watched her go, a confused look across her face. She had no idea what just happened there. Sharpay had just complimented her song, and now she was rushing off like death was on her tail. Kelsi never attempted to understand the blonde girl. All she knew was that she wanted her more than anything.

Sharpay was her hidden obsession. Sharpay was the single reason Kelsi went to school everyday. Sure, she had friends; Gabriella talked to her, Taylor did too. She also spoke with Ryan a lot, but they still didn't really know her. She felt like Sharpay could be the one to know her. The one who got her to open up and be proud of who she is. She had always had troubles with that, and since Sharpay was so open and together, Kelsi figured she'd be the girl.

And then with that want for friendship with her, Kelsi soon really fell for her and her ways. It didn't matter that Sharpay bossed her around, because Kelsi loved making her happy, and see that smile on her face. What mattered was when Sharpay said or did something hurtful, and Kelsi had to keep her tears from falling.

She had even written this song for Sharpay. She might as well not lie about it; she had done it all for Sharpay. All the feelings she had bottled up inside herself came to show in a mix of passion, pain and love. She knew some of the lyrics really didn't fit the two of them but the song also had to make sense, did it not? Kelsi was proud of that song, her best one so far, in her opinion.

She had pictured herself getting her act together, and actually be in the talent show. She had seen herself by the piano, singing softly into a mike. She had seen herself singing her heart out to a stunned audience, who might even like her. She had seen herself winning this thing. It was a dream. A very good dream. She had even pictured Sharpay coming up to her afterwards, praising her for her good work, and telling her how she should sing more often.

And then she had dreamt of herself, giving Sharpay a kiss. And of course the blonde girl would kiss her back, because in Kelsi's world, Sharpay had feelings for her too. And then they'd be that happy couple; the couple everyone envied.

Kelsi snapped herself out of her thoughts and checked her watch. It was too late for that dream now, so she might as well make it to class on time for once. She stood up from the piano bench, grabbed all her papers and was out of there.

**--ooo--**

Sharpay was humming the chorus all day long. She hadn't heard the verse yet, because she needed to go home and play it on her guitar first. But the chorus was really catchy. She couldn't stop thinking about the song, and the talent show now. She really just wanted to get home and rehearse. It was only a few days before she had to be ready, and she also had to find a way to do it. What would she wear? How would she move? What kind of music?

Those were the _important_ questions that kept Sharpay from concentrating in all her classes.

She was doodling small hearts in History, even if she secretly loved that subject; she was trying to secretly text message during Creative Writing (this was her best subject, she had the freedom to do so); and she was staring off into space during Science, even if Gabriella, who was her unfortunate partner, was ranting off about this and that.

Sharpay was lost in Lala-land, or as she popularly called it herself; Kelsi-land. She went there from time to time, when everything else became too much. And she found Gabriella's rant a bit too much. She never understand what Troy saw in that girl, but she shouldn't be one to talk… She liked _Kelsi_!

No one would actually believe her if she told them. One thing was that they were both girls, but the other thing was that… it was Kelsi. She just wasn't glamorous or popular. She was just there; a wall-flower. But that was what Sharpay liked about her. That she was quiet. Sharpay knew that if she found someone a lot like herself, things would go down the drain. Kelsi was her perfect match.

"Hello, Sharpay!?" Gabriella said, and snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face, "Get out of it!"

Sharpay pulled her head back slightly and gave Gabriella an annoyed glare, "I'm right here, no need to yell in my face!" she argued, and grabbed a pen from the table, "What do you want me to do?"

Gabriella seemed shocked, "You're actually going to do something?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Isn't that the point of school?" Sharpay questioned lamely, while secretly, on the inside, she dreamt of burning off all of Gabriella's hair, claiming it was 'an accident'.

Gabriella got a huge smile across her face and seemed very eager to get started on this again. Sharpay didn't understand why that was. It was just school, and really; Science? Who liked that subject? Apparently Gabriella did. She was on an extremely annoying high whenever they had that. And Sharpay was _lucky_ enough to be her lab-partner. Things just went great like that.

And for some reason, Gabriella was mostly nice to her. Sharpay didn't get that either. _She_ was rude as hell to the small Latina, but still she didn't give up. What was her deal? Sharpay didn't believe that _anyone_ could be that sugar-sweet and flawless. It was just impossible. Everyone had flaws. Sharpay herself even admitted her own ones. She knew she was self-centred and stuck-up and rude, but she took pride in those things. And she knew it was the essence of her.

When the class was finally over, Sharpay made a good attempt to grab her things and get rid of Gabriella, but the other girl didn't seem to get the hint. She quickly grabbed her things as well, and caught Sharpay on the way out. She linked their arms together, and started chatting happily as they walked own the hall. Sharpay resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and pull her arm away. She just walked in a haze next to Gabriella, hoping she'd lead them to the cafeteria.

Gabriella stopped though, and Sharpay snapped herself out of it. She looked up and realized Gabriella had stopped to chat with Kelsi and Taylor. Sharpay pulled her hand away from Gabriella, hoping Kelsi wouldn't put anything into that. Not that anyone would, but it was nice to be sure. She then offered the pianist a small, reassuring smile.

Kelsi softly smiled back.

"Anyway." Sharpay said, but didn't stop, even if she broke up the lovely conversation about osmosis, that Taylor and Gabriella were having, "I gotta yet… I'll see you girls later, okay? And Kelsi-" she snapped her fingers at the small girl, "-I might call you about that song."

Kelsi didn't reply. She just watched Sharpay walk down the hall; hips swaying from side to side. Why would Sharpay want to call her about that song? How could she help her with it? Usually, their rehearsal pianist would just do an arrangement and that was it. Kelsi wasn't good at show-tunes, why would Sharpay want her?

"What song?" Taylor wanted to know, when she was sure the blonde princess was out of sight.

"A song I wrote." Kelsi explained, and stuffed her hands into her pants, "No biggie. I think she's going to sing it at the talent show."

Gabriella seemed offended, "But why would you write a song to her and not me? You told me you were busy with your own song, and you had to focus on that."

"It _was _my song." Kelsi said, voice hard. She gave them both a look through her round glasses, "She just took it. I tried to keep it, but she took it. But like I said, no biggie. Really." She added, when she saw that Taylor was about to come clear with her opinion on Sharpay and this matter.

"She seems happy today, though." Gabriella told them, as they took off, to go have lunch, "I mean, I tried to bother her in Science, and usually she would have chopped my head off, but today she just asked me what she should do."

"I wonder why that can be…" Taylor mumbled, before their conversation went back to their previous one – osmosis.

And since osmosis really wasn't something Kelsi knew much about, except it was something about absorbing, she went into her own world, and thought of Sharpay. So she was happier today? Why could that be? Could it, perhaps, have something to do with the song? Or maybe Kelsi was just dreaming… It couldn't be right. Sharpay couldn't like her song so much, it'd make her not-bitchy. There was just no way.

But Kelsi still held that tiny hope. Maybe she was luckier than she thought she was?

**--ooo--**

Sharpay sighed, and tried for the umpteenth time to make this sound just alright on her guitar. It wasn't really working. It actually sounded horrible. Perhaps this song was meant for the piano or something. And even if Sharpay could play the piano, she wasn't sure if she could really play this song well enough to actually do it in front of people. She really needed someone to teach her, or perhaps she just needed someone to do it for her.

It wouldn't hurt to talk to Kelsi, would it? She _had_ written the song, she would know what she had had in mind when she did it, and she'd know how to do it correctly.

Sharpay placed the guitar against the wall, and quickly grabbed her cell phone. She told herself she was doing this because of the song, and not because she really wanted to see Kelsi again. It had _nothing_ to do with that. But then again, she couldn't really kid herself with it. She wanted to see Kelsi again, and she really wanted to hear her opinion on this.

She quickly found Kelsi's number in her phone book, and pressed the green button, happily waiting for Kelsi to pick up. When she finally did, she seemed really surprised to be talking her.

"Sharpay?" she questioned, and Sharpay could just see her before her; scrunched up in confusion, those eyes full of questions.

"Yes, Kelsi, hi." Sharpay quickly said, while she studied her right hand's nails, "I need your help with this song. Could you be here right away?"

"I'm actually doing my homework right now." Kelsi mumbled.

"Yes, I realize that might be important, but I need your help, so you'll be here in five." Sharpay said, and this time her voice was a bit harder. Kelsi didn't respond, so Sharpay realized that might not have been the way to go. She shouldn't really treat the girl she liked that way, should she? "And if you bring your homework, I'll help you. Assuming it's something I know of."

"Really?" Kelsi curiously asked.

Sharpay scoffed, "I'm not a real blonde, Kelsi. I'm not stupid." She paused, "So are you coming or not? We can order pizza."

Kelsi laughed into the phone, "I'll be there in uhm… five."

"Great!" Sharpay said, and did not attempt to hide her happy smile, since she was alone, "Toodles." She finished with, and hung up her cell phone, placing it on the piano. She had a feeling this was going to be a fun evening. She just knew it'd be great.

She sat down in one of the chairs and started going over the lyrics again. She already knew them by heart, but it could only get better. She was sure she could play with her voice a little and use it differently. She'd have to ask Kelsi about that when she came. She really wanted to do something the composer liked. For once she didn't want to ruin Kelsi's masterpiece, she wanted to do it liked Kelsi had pictured it.

Before she knew, the door to the music room opened, and she looked up, to find Kelsi standing awkwardly by the door, book bag in hand, "Hi…" she whispered, and closed the door behind her, "Your uhm… mother said to go right on up."

"Yeah," Sharpay said, and held on tightly to the papers, "just come on in, Kelsi – I don't bite."

Kelsi chuckled awkwardly and placed her bag by the door, before she crossed the room. She stopped before Sharpay and looked up at her, "So." She stated, "What did you need me for?"

"I need you to play for me." Sharpay replied, and held a hand out, gesturing to the huge piano right next to them, "Just take a seat, and take it away, my dear."

Kelsi almost lost her jaw. Her eyes went wide and she hurried around the piano and started exploring every inch of it. She ran her fingers over the keys and the wood, mouth agape. "Wow…" she whispered, still completely in awe. She then looked up at Sharpay, before taking a seat on the bench, "You really want me to play this?"

"Well _duh_!" Sharpay said, and resisted to roll her eyes, "I need someone to play. I can't very well do it myself when I have to look amazing while singing, can I?"

"But…" Kelsi arched her eyebrows together in confusion, "I thought you had your rehearsal pianist do an arrangement? You always have…"

Sharpay moved to stand in front of the piano, leaning slightly over it; purposely giving Kelsi a nice view of her cleavage, "Did you really think I was going to ruin this beautiful song?" she asked Kelsi, but continued before she had a chance to answer, "I'm not that stupid Kelsi. Your music is amazing. I know I've done it before, but this… this is the best piece of work you've ever done. And I don't want to ruin that for you. So I'm gonna sing it like you want me to." She swallowed hard, ignoring the pressure she was under; it was hard for her to say those things; to let _someone else_ control her performance, "So what do you want?"

Kelsi's eyes were wide, and Sharpay didn't blame her.

"What did you have in mind?" she continued.

Kelsi snapped out of it, and couldn't hide that huge grin on her lips. This was more than she had expected. She knew she had written this for herself to sing, but if Sharpay wanted to sing it _her way_ it would be even better! This day was turning out great, "I-I…" she paused, and seemed to think it over for a few seconds, "I wrote this for myself at first." She begun, and immediately got that passion in her voice, she always got when she was talking about her music, and performances and such, "I pictured myself sitting by the piano and just singing! But now when you want to do it… It changes everything…" she trailed off, voice raw and almost a whisper.

Sharpay couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute when she spoke like that. Her eyes were wide, her curls were bouncing beneath her hat. Her glasses reflected the sunlight coming through the one-wall-window, and she was gesturing wildly. Sharpay couldn't help but tell herself that this was her perfect match. Them as a couple could work wonders.

Kelsi continued, after thinking for a few seconds, "I will play the piano and you will sing. We'll have you dressed up all in white; pure and innocent, while I will be dressed in black – I think I'll have a white lily on my hat, and then…" she paused again, and closed her eyes, as if she was seeing it before her, "And then you'll sing. The spotlight will be on you, and everyone will be amazed. And I'll play, and everything will go perfectly."

She opened her eyes again and Sharpay offered her a small smile, "Okay." she simply said, and watched Kelsi become even happier, "If that's what you have in mind, you better work with me on this song." She moved behind the piano, to stand next to Kelsi, and placed the lyric sheets on the piano, "Let's get to work, Kelsi."

Kelsi smiled up at Sharpay for a few seconds, before saying; "The first verse is slow and gentle. You have to let your voice be carried through the mike, you shouldn't let loose. There'll be almost no music to join you, so you have to make sure your voice can do that."

"Oh please Kelsi, I can do it." Sharpay just replied, brushing Kelsi's concerns out of the way.

"I don't doubt that." Kelsi replied, before continuing, "In the second verse your voice is a bit stronger, but you're still not letting loose, that happens in the second chorus. Don't give it all away yet though, that's in the end."

"Fine." Sharpay said, and shot Kelsi another sideways smile, "I think we're gonna have to just try. What do you say? Ready to be amazed?"

Kelsi nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

**--ooo--**

Two hours later, Kelsi was on such a high, she didn't think she'd be able to get down again. This was going so well. They'd really worked hard. Sharpay had taken her voice beyond what Kelsi had heard before, and she knew it would amaze everyone at East High. They'd be so surprised to hear Sharpay like this, that they'd win this thing. Kelsi was sure of it.

"This is perfect." She mumbled, when they had just finished the third rehearsal of the song in one piece. She could tell Sharpay was an artist for many years. With Gabriella and Troy it would have taken more than two hours to get to this place. "It's amazing." she looked up at Sharpay, smiles in her eyes, "This is gonna be great."

Sharpay nodded, "Yes," she confirmed, and placed an arm around Kelsi's shoulder, as she took a seat next to her on the piano bench, "yes it is." She turned her head to look at Kelsi and smiled warmly, "Are you hungry? I could eat some pizza. What do you say?"

Kelsi nodded and Sharpay grabbed her phone, quickly dialling the number to the pizza place. She ordered something she believed they'd both like, before hanging up again. "They're gonna be here quickly." She announced.

"Great!" Kelsi said, but then again got lost in the song and the perfect performance, "You know, Sharpay, I might have never told you this before, but you have such an amazing voice. I just don't think I've heard it before. But like this…" she searched for the right words, "…wow. It holds so much passion. So much pain."

Sharpay nodded. She was used to getting compliments. But she had never had one like this before. Not one that meant so much as this one. It was from Kelsi, and therefore it meant something, "Thanks." She whispered, "And Kelsi, even if I don't tell you this very often, I really do enjoy your music."

This moment was getting too mushy for her, but she knew she had to go through things like this, if she ever wanted Kelsi to like her the way she liked Kelsi. And it wasn't untrue. She did love her music, "It's amazing. You have so much talent. One day you're gonna be on Broadway or something. And I'm sorry for always ruining your work. It's just… Ah, I don't even know why we did it."

Kelsi nodded softly, "It's okay." she whispered, "We're doing this now. And it's gonna be great. We work great together."

Sharpay giggled, "Who did you write this song for anyway?" she wondered aloud, "I mean… It holds so many emotions, you couldn't just have made that up… right?"

Kelsi bit her lip. She couldn't very well tell her the truth. Sharpay would never want to see her again, and then they wouldn't be able to perform together, "I just… to a person I love a lot." She settled for, and stared Sharpay in the eyes, "A person I care deeply for, even if… that person is horrible to me at times. But I can't help it. And I know that person won't feel the same either." She shrugged, "Why did you like it so much?"

Sharpay let out a deep sigh, "Because that's the way I feel." She replied. And since she was much bolder and much more self-secure than Kelsi, she actually considered coming right out and say it, "I have these feelings for… a girl, actually." She settled for, "And then this song is by you, and… And I loved it. Because you wrote it." she swallowed loudly, "Even if I knew you would never feel the same."

Kelsi's whole world stopped for a second there. Did Sharpay just say that? No, that couldn't be true. Could it? Something had to be wrong with her hearing. Sharpay hadn't just said that she liked her, had she?

"Kelsi?" Sharpay questioned, and snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Kels?"

Kelsi snapped out of it, and locked eyes with the blonde beauty, "Did you just say what I think you said?" she asked. She could feel her cheeks were burning red, because she was flustered.

"That I like you? Yes." Sharpay said, and softly leaned a hand out, to stroke Kelsi's cheek, "I didn't expect you to feel the same, beautiful. I never thought you would. And I hope this doesn't ruin our song for the talent show."

Kelsi swallowed hard, and watched as Sharpay opened up to her. She had to say something now. She had to tell Sharpay that she wrote that song for _her_. She had to say that those feelings she held, were feelings for her. That she shouldn't fear rejection, because Kelsi felt exactly the same.

Sharpay looked at her watch, and stood up, "I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for the pizza, you can come down in a minute, and we'll eat it in the kitchen." She told Kelsi, and went for the door.

Kelsi quickly pushed the bench back, and stood up, "But Sharpay!" she said, and the blonde girl turned around to look at her, questions across her face, "I wrote that song for you." Kelsi finished.

At first Sharpay looked confused, but then her face lit up, and she took a few steps back, to get closer to Kelsi, "What?" she wanted to know.

"I wrote that song for you." Kelsi repeated, before swallowing hard.

Sharpay couldn't help but let a huge smile come across her face. Her brown eyes filled with joy, and she stepped even closer to Kelsi, so they were standing face to face, "You wrote that song for me? I sang that song for you."

Kelsi smiled softly, "I wrote that song for you." she replied, now for the third time. Because Kelsi was lame like that, and she knew it herself.

Sharpay giggled softly, "That's the third time you said that." she informed Kelsi, even if she already knew it, "I like it when you say that." Sharpay continued, totally confused by the feeling she got on the inside. She didn't know whether to be defensive and her usual self, or actually be really nice now.

"I wrote that song for you." Kelsi said again.

And this time Sharpay couldn't help it. She closed the little space there was between them, and planted her lips on top of Kelsi's. The small girl was a bit taken aback, but she met Sharpay's lips in that kiss, letting her hands rest around the blonde's waist. The kiss was sweet and full of all those things, the both of them had tried to suppress.

Sharpay's mom called from downstairs, and said that the pizza was there, but the two girls didn't listen. They moved their kiss to the piano bench, while their hunger and the pizza was forgotten, along with the homework Kelsi so optimistically brought.

**--ooo--**

Two days later it was the big night. Sharpay and Kelsi were on last, so they were sitting nervously in the front row, hands linked carefully, so no one would see. Sharpay was dressed in white like Kelsi had wanted, while Kelsi herself was dressed in black with that one flower in her hat. They were both nervous, but also excited to go on stage.

Kelsi watched the other participants in awe. She believed that no one could beat her and Sharpay. Gabriella and Troy were singing something along the lines of 'Breaking Free' and 'You Are the Music in Me', while Kelsi was sure she wasn't the only one who was getting tired of their constant mushy love songs. She couldn't figure out how she hadn't seen that before.

Sharpay grabbed her hand tightly and she turned her head softly to the side, offering her a small smile. Sharpay's parents and Ryan were right next to Sharpay, so they couldn't be too oblivious. Not that they wanted to, because the whole school was there. Kelsi's mom and dad were on her side, clapping at every each of the students.

A couple of songs before they had to go on, Sharpay and Kelsi stood up to go behind the stage. Sharpay did her exercises, while Kelsi pictured the scenery in her head again. She prayed it would all go well.

"I love you Kelsi." Sharpay told her, and hugged her hand tightly again, as the act before them came to an end, "Thank you so much for everything."

Kelsi smiled at her, "I love you too." She replied, and stroked a piece of Sharpay's hair away from her face, "Let's go knock 'em dead, Sharpay."

"And now – Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Nielson!" Ms. Darbus cheered, and the two girls made their way on stage, hands linked together. Kelsi dropped Sharpay's hand and took a seat on the piano bench, readjusting the mike there, while Sharpay grabbed one of the other ones.

"Uhm hi…" Sharpay begun, which was very weird. She was never really shy, but everyone could tell that this was somehow different, "I don't have a lot to say, I'm gonna let Kelsi do the whole eh… introduction thing. Take it away, Kels…"

Kelsi smiled warmly, and leaned forward a bit, "This song is called 'Unlove You' and I wrote it. Sharpay's gonna sing it for you, and I'm gonna play the piano. We hope you enjoy."

She started playing, and Sharpay soon started singing too. Kelsi kept an eye on the audience while Sharpay closed her eyes and got into the song. She looked really vulnerable and Kelsi could see that everyone was shocked to see her sing like this. Act like this. And people got into the song too, so by the end, where Sharpay did her best to hit the high notes, and did so perfectly, everyone was amazed. Then the song faded softly out, and Sharpay finished off in almost a whisper.

"…_I can do most anything I have to, But I can't unlove you…_"

As soon as she finished everyone broke into applause, and Kelsi stood up from the piano and joined Sharpay for a bow. They smiled at each other, before going back to sit between their parents. Ms. Darbus entered the stage again, very dramatically, as she preferred.

"Alright, alright." She said, and everyone got silent so they could hear her roar, "We have already decided on a winner. It was quite easy this year. Perhaps Sharpay and Kelsi will join us up here again?"

Sharpay squealed happily and clapped her hands together while Kelsi hurried out of her seat and onto the stage. Sharpay followed right behind her girlfriend, and Ms. Darbus congratulated them both, and handed them gift certificates to a candy shop in town. Kelsi took them both, and bowed again.

"Kelsi darling," Ms. Darbus said, when people had stopped applauding the winners, "would you like to share with the rest of us, how you wrote such an amazing song? I'm sure your fellow students would love to learn from you."

"Well…" Kelsi trailed off, and gazed at Sharpay, who was standing nervously next to her. The blonde gave her a soft nod though, so Kelsi continued on, "I guess I was just inspired."

"Inspired by what, darling?" Ms. Darbus continued.

"By Sharpay." Kelsi finished, and she could immediately feel all eyes on her, if they hadn't been there before. Everything got dead silent, and Sharpay took a step closer to her, reaching for the mike.

"And I was inspired by Kelsi to sing this." She told them all, "And that's because… That's because I can't unlove her." she said, even if it was cheesy. And then with those words she turned Kelsi's head to the side with her fingers, and planted a sweet kiss on her pink lips. Kelsi grinned into the kiss and ignored everything else.

"And I can't unlove _you_." she whispered into Sharpay's ear, when they had pulled apart.

* * *

_Rofl. I know the ending was cheesy but I couldn't help it. I need those endings once in awhile :D Thanks to you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine. It was written for awhile, but I just got it posted now. _

_I'm sorry for any mistakes. Tell me and I will correct them. _

_**Dedication; **__LJ Bard. I told you I'd get this written, right? And who better to write it for than you? I hope you enjoyed it xD _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical or Ashley Tisdale's 'Unlove You'. _


End file.
